


Injured

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, canon KH, roxas gets hurt, seriously tho where are all the canon kh fics, the other two are determined to be sure he's okay, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is knocked unconscious while on a mission. Axel brings him back, Xion falls asleep next to him while waiting for him to wake up, and Axel can't believe some of the things he does for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

"Jeez, kid, don't go and do something like that to me."

  
Roxas's eyes fluttered open at the sound of that familiar voice, the pounding in his head instant as his hand flew up to cradle it in his palm, groaning under his breath. The room was darker then usual, as he was sure the last time he had his eyes open, it was hot and bright with sand just about every place he looked. He turned his head, slowly, as to not jostle the pain any worse then it already was. Opening his eyes was a slow process, just barely being able to register the red head by his bed, kneeling beside of it to be at eye level with Roxas while he was laying down. Roxas took a deep breath, coughing a little, then blinked a few times.

  
"...A-Axel?"

  
"Do you remember what happened?"

  
Roxas dug through his tired mind, trying to remember what he'd been doing.

  
"Uh...we...um, went to somewhere for a mission..."

  
"Agrabah."

  
"...That's it. I don't...what happened, exactly?"

  
Roxas tried pushing himself up, but found that the more he did so, the worse the pain in his head got. Axel eased him back down with one hand, sighing under his breath. He didn't miss the relief that mixed in with it, almost as if he were happy to have been talking to him again. Axel didn't worry over nothing, after all, so to hear something like that was mildly amazing. But Roxas is, once again, as he always seemingly does, thinking like he's human.

  
"We completed the mission, but not before that Heartless sure whacked you good. You went flying back, and...well, hit a wall. Almost thought you were gonna fade on me."

  
Roxas doesn't remember that, but he remembered leaving for the mission. He took a deep breath, rubbing at his head, trying to get the ache to go away but no matter what he did, the pain was there. Hitting a solid wall with full force was never good on anyone's body, be it human or Nobody.

  
Axel shook his head, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, Roxas. I should have warned you. I saw it coming, but I thought you were gonna move."

  
"It's fine, don't be sorry. At least we completed the mission, right?"

  
"Sure, but..."

  
He heard Axel hesitate, and he opened his eyes again to see Axel sheepishly rubbing at the back of his hair.

  
"It's been hours. Xion wanted to stay the night in here with you, but Saix got on her case about it."

  
"But...he didn't get on yours about it?"

  
"You say that as if he knows I'm here. Besides, it's not like I disobeyed him alone."

  
Axel snickered at the end of his sentence, then raised a hand to point to something behind him. Carefully, he turned his head, eyes widening when he saw said girl curled up beside of him, sound asleep, her breath softly caressing the back of his neck. She shifted slightly when he moved, but Roxas was amazed he'd really let it go by him that she was there.

  
"She wanted to stay away until you woke up, but she got really tired."

  
Roxas smiled, thankful for the amount of care his friends put toward their friendship, but the pain was blooming in his head again as soon as he moved to get comfortable once more, but it was slowly getting better. The pain had stopped throbbing, it was only when he was moving that it hurt awfully.

  
"You should be sleeping too. You have work tomorrow, right?"

  
"So do you. So quit your blabbering, drink this panacea, and get back to sleep."

  
Axel was suddenly pushing a bottle against his lips, and he'd opened his lips, taking in the familiar medicine with a slight gag. They didn't taste the best, and he'd bet that the shop was selling them near expiration date again, but it got the job done. Seconds later, the pain in his head was almost fully gone. Now better, he gave Axel an appreciative smile.

  
"Thanks..."

  
"Yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep."

  
Roxas laughed softly, closing his eyes, somewhat afraid he might wake Xion if he moved too much. His body was recovered, but he was tired, and with that it wasn't very difficult to drift back to sleep, comforted by the presence of both of his friends in the room.

  
Axel shook his head, a soft smile touching his lips. "The things I do for the both of you..."


End file.
